1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including an image display apparatus (and hereafter referred to as an information processing apparatus), a portable device, a method for communicating between those and a storage medium. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a portable device, a method for communicating between devices and a storage medium which are preferable for, in a detachable way, storing a portable device such as a portable telephone set.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional computer system is, as shown in FIG. 10, configured of a computer main unit 1001, an information processing apparatus 1002, a keyboard 1003, and a mouse 1004. The computer main unit 1001 performs operation processing and has a storage device, etc. The information processing apparatus 1002 is connected via a cable with the computer main unit 1001 and displays images according to operation processing results of the computer main unit 1001. Data input devices, the keyboard 1003 and the mouse 1004 are connected to the computer main unit 1001. Further, the computer main unit 1001 is connected to a network to perform management of electronic mails (e-mails) destined for individual users and external devices such as printers.
On the other hand, in such an environment as a corporate office, one computer is not provided per information processing apparatus but a system is used where a plurality of terminals are networked with a host computer which has a high processing ability as shown in FIG. 11. The shown computer network system performs such processing as centralized data management by networking a plurality of terminals or information processing apparatuses 1102A, 1102B, 1102C, 1102D, . . . and data input devices 1103A, 1103B, 1103C, 1103D, . . . with the host computer 1101 to effectively use resources and reduce total cost through space saving and data sharing.
In an office where such a computer system is installed, terminals and desks owned by individuals are not necessarily required, i.e., individuals do not own his/her desks, and data concerning personal information such as the above e-mail data is processed using personal numbers. Moreover, in an office where such a computer system is installed, a plurality of electronic devices are often used such as ID cards for entrance/exit management and portable telephone sets including PHSs (Personal Handy-phone Systems) as well as the above e-mail as a means for communicating with individuals. In this case, the above computer system, ID card and portable telephone set are independent of one another in terms of functionality.
However, the above-mentioned prior art has the following problems. That is, when an individual performs a task using a computer, he/she has to carry two kinds of portable devices, an ID card for entrance/exit management and a portable telephone set into his/her office, start up the system or information processing apparatus, then perform operation including password entry for personal information management. Most of the portable telephone sets require charging and are connected to a charger for charging when not in use.
Thus, an individual sometimes performs task while he/she wears an ID card over the neck, with a portable telephone set connected to an information processing apparatus and a charger placed on the desk. This requires considerable space on the desk and is troublesome in that power supply for each device is need and a cumbersome startup procedure is involved. Unnecessary energy consumption due to failure to turn off power supply was another problem. Moreover, as mentioned above, when individuals do not have their own desks and telephone sets as a means for communication are fixed to desks, one knows the telephone number for a particular desk but cannot identify the person who is at the desk, thus making unknown a telephone number for an individual.
Even when an individual has temporarily left a desk with a portable device while he/she is using an information processing apparatus, he/she must return to the desk to check for incoming e-mails or terminate operation of the desktop device. This is highly troublesome.
The present invention, taking account of the above disadvantages, has a first object of providing an information processing apparatus, a portable device, a method for inter-device communication and a storage medium which relieve an individual of the trouble of carrying too many portable devices by making feasible an access to the security system and the host computer via a same portable device.
The present invention, taking account of the above disadvantages, has a second object of providing an information processing apparatus, a portable device, a method for inter-device communication and a storage medium which aim at reduction of wall outlets and improvement of space efficiency by eliminating the need for separately providing a charger in a case where a portable device which requires charging is used.
The present invention, taking account of the above disadvantages, has a third object of providing an information processing apparatus, a portable device, a method for inter-device communication and a storage medium which have eliminated the need for troublesome operation by automatically starting a computer system only when a portable device is placed on an information processing apparatus thus making the personal information of the user accessible, and which has improved security by using a password for access permission.
The present invention, taking account of the above disadvantages, has a fourth object of providing an information processing apparatus, a portable device, a method for inter-device communication and a storage medium which have allowed avoidance of unnecessary energy consumption due to failure to turn off power supply, etc. by securing ON-OFF of an information processing apparatus or a computer system.
The present invention, taking account of the above disadvantages, has a fifth object of providing an information processing apparatus, a portable device, a method for inter-device communication and a storage medium which have improved convenience and operability by allowing data communications between an information processing apparatus or a computer system in use and a portable device when an individual temporarily leaves his/her desk carrying a portable device while he/she is using the information processing apparatus or the computer system.
To attain the above objects, the present invention is characterized in that it includes an information processing apparatus connected to a higher level device such as a computer and that the information processing apparatus has a means for accommodating a portable device in a detachable way as well as connecting the portable device and the information processing apparatus main unit in such a way as communication is enabled.
To attain the above objects, the present invention is characterized in that it can transmit the ID information of a portable device to the security system which performs entrance/exit management of the owner of the portable device.
To attain the above objects, the present invention is characterized in that it includes a method for inter-device communications applied to a system equipped with an information processing apparatus connected to a higher level device such as a computer and a portable device and that the information processing apparatus which accommodates a portable device in a detachable way as well as connecting the portable device and the information processing apparatus main unit in such a way as communication is enabled has a detection step of detecting accommodation/removal of the portable device and a communication step of communicating the ID information sent from the portable device to the information processing apparatus main unit.